lifes tough enough
by cuteknight101
Summary: starfire*robin read inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a couple of weeks since starfire and robin had started dating and everyone was happy even raven. One morning starfire got up early from a strange nightmare and in it robin was kissing someone else but she couldn't see the girls face. Starfire decided to have a shower, she came out twenty minutes later and looked at her mumbo jumbo clock and it said one o clock no one would be awake yet.

She walked slowly down the hall to the kitchen she got a cup of milk because she wasn't actually hungry. After that she went to the roof top to think about her dream by the time she got up to the roof top it was nearly sun rise. She would always watch the sun rise and sun set because she was fascinated by the way the colours looked.

Meanwhile downstairs robin watched the sunrise from his window and when it ended he went to the comen room to get a drink. When he had his drink he went up to the roof to think and wasn't surprised when he saw starfire sitting on the edge he knew she loved the sunrise because she didn't have it on her planet. He walked up towards her and sat down next to her but she didn't seem to notice his presence.

" Star"

"…"

"Star?"

"Huh"

"You okay?"

"Oh hello robin I did not see you"

"Are you okay star you seem awfully quiet"

"I'm fine"

"Oh okay… have you had breakfast?"

"No I have not robin" she replied

"How's pancakes sound"

"I would love some of your cakes of pan" she replied happily robin laughed at the way she said it but started to get up to go and make breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

chapter 2

Raven came in a little after that "morning friend raven, I trust you slept well" starfire said happily.

"Yer" raven said in her normal montone voice

She went into the kitchen area and made her normal herbal tea. It wasn't till 11:00 beastboy and cyborg came running in shooting about meat and tofu to each other running into the kitchen but before they could do or say anything the alarm went of starfire ran in to the room a few moments later from the roof.

"Who has attacked this time" she asked sadly

Robin noticed but said nothing about it and replied that it was just red x.

On the way there raven flew, beastboy was a hark, cyborg was flying on one of ravens black disks, and starfire was carrying robin.

"Star are you okay?"

"I am fine robin are you unwell?"

"I'm fine star but you sound a little sad"

"I had a mare of the night that is all"

"What happened?"

"Ummmmm…"

"You can tell me anything"

"You were kissing another girl and I felt very angry and sad at the same moment."

"Star ill never cheat on you I promise, I love you you are my shinning star."

"I love you to robin" she said before getting to the detonation


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Drop the bag and freeze x"

"What if you make me bird boy"

"Gladly titans go"

Starfire immediately started throwing star bolts at him while beastboy changed into a t-rex raven started levitating things and throwing them at him cyborg tried hitting him with his sonic canon and robin was trying hand to hand combat. But in the end he got away.

Later…

DING DONG

"Get the door robin yelled"

DING DONG

"Will someone get the door" but when no one was moving so he went to get the door and when he saw a girl with short red hair and dark green eyes.

"BABS!!"

"Hey Richard" she replied hugging him tightly

"What are you doing here?"

"What aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course come on you have to meet the others"

He took her to the comen room to see beastboy and cyborg playing a racing game raven reading a book and starfire sitting next to her.

"Guys"

"…"

"Guys!!"

"Huh" they all turned they're heads and saw someone holding onto his arm.

"This is Babs"

"Hi" they said at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months had passed since then and Babs had been made a member of the teen titans. Everyone had learned to love babs except for starfire because when ever she asked to play a game with beast boy he would say Babs was next, when ever she wanted to help cyborg with his car he would say Babs was going to help him, when ever she asked to spend time with raven she would say she had already spent time with her, and when ever she wanted to spend time with robin Babs was always spending time with him.

Starfire was about to go up to the roof to think when she opened the door she saw robin and Babs kissing. She ran straight to her room.

Starfire's room 

She ran in and looked her door then she started meditating saying the words sapphire over and over again. When suddenly the started turning pitch black and a girl came out of the floor and started levitating a bit of the floor.

Mean while in the main room robin and Babs had joined the others and had put in a horror they hadn't even noticed that starfire wasn't in the room.

The girl had skin as pale as snow, eyes as dark as blood and hair as black as coal stopped levitating at went on to the ground.

"What did you do this time?" the girl asked

"Sapphire he likes this Babs more than me and is how you would say cheating on me" she said breaking down

"I thought you were happy" sapphire replied

"Not anymore"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"I couldn't tell them"

"You don't have to tell you can just leave"

"Can we leave now?"

"you know that I have to do what ever you say"

"No will _you let_ me leave now"

"Of course it will be like old times"

"Thank you"

"You better pack"

"Ok" she quickly got out a suit case and started filling it with any thing that wasn't to do with the teen titans. When she just finished packing it was around dinner time and sapphire was reading one of her books sitting on the bed board to death. Cyborg shouted up that is was dinner and she asked sapphire if she should go and she said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You ok star?" robin asked catching every ones attention causing them to stare at her.

"I am perfectly fine robin" she replied quietly and every one could tell she was lying

"I shall tell you tomorrow I am very tiered" she said getting up

"Ok ill se you tomorrow then" robin replied while starfire was leaving. She went straight to her room and got her suit case and went up to the roof were sapphire as waiting.

Mean while in the common room raven had felt starfire's emotions going hay wire and also felt that she was going to leave.

"Starfire!!" she screamed and fainted when she woke up she saw everyone except for starfire staring at her she glared at Babs because she had seen some of starfire memories. She quickly got up and ran to the roof but no one was there and on the floor was starfire's broken communicator and she guessed that she had left everyone but raven didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starfire was at sapphires. Sapphire went over to a women with black hair a tan and pink eyes. And a little girl that had blonde hair and pink eyes. When suddenly she pushed up on to a wall and kissed.

In the next two years they had terra on the teen titan's robin and Babs had started dating and then broke up. Raven had not told a sole about what she had seen in starfire's mind they were all eating breakfast when the alarm went off and an image came up on the TV screen of slade. They were all shocked because they had thought slade had been destroyed they all headed in to the way were it said slade was.

"Slade"

"Ah robin it has been a long time"

"How did you survive slade?"

"None of your business"

"What are you planning?"

"You'll find out soon"

"Titans go"

"Attack"

An all full lot of robots came out and started to shot their lasers at them and the titans started fighting robin had gotten by them and headed in the direction slade went in and started chasing them. He got kicked in the face and slade said something that made robin stop dead in his tracks.

"I know why starfire left it was your fault" he said pushing him in to a wall

"It was because of you"

"What…what are you planning?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" and once he said that he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared along with all the robots so the titans all went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Starfire was sitting next to starla on the couch while also sitting on red x's lap they had been dating for a year and a half last week and had gone out for an expensive meal (that he did pay for) as just them with no masks or wigs. Red x had proposed and told her he couldn't live a life without her. The ring he gave her was silver with a dark green emerald surrounded by little diamonds and of course she had said yes straight away.

A moment later a short but skinny old lady with dark greyish white hair and dark purple eyes came in the room this was Sandra she was adoptive starla's mother. She had a half happy half sad expression on her false and it seemed as if she was having an inner battle with herself. But spoke up a few moments later.

"I have a job proposition for us all a big villain has asked for us to become his apprentices" she said in a blank tone

"Who's the villain" asked red x who had stopped staring at starfire when he herd Sandra talk

"It is…slade"

"Who does he wish to join him?" starfire asked with curiosity in her voice

"me, red x, starla, and hj (hj was Sandra's husband he was normal height and also very skinny he had dark blue eyes and black hair that had started to turn a tinny bit grey) he would also like you to join dear but he said e did not wish to be greedy…he said it was your decision" she replied. Starfire looked at red x and for a few moments it seemed as though they were talking telepathically when starfire looked away she had a confident look on her face

"I'm ready" she replied

Suddenly a little girl burst in to the room she looked around five or six and had blackish purplish waist length hair and light pink colour eyes. Sandra picked the girl up and balanced her on her hip.

"What about sapphire (the little girl)?" asked starla

"She will be going with us"

"Will it be safe for her" starfire asked worried for the child's safety

"She will be fine because she will not have to fight unless we say it is alright with us" Sandra replied

"When do we leave?" red x asked

"Tonight"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At slade's lair

"My new apprentices how are you this beautiful morning" slade asked to them and in front of starfire and looked directly in her eyes

"I am proud of you my dear" he said to her

"Thank you slade" starfire replied but as she was red x had put his arm around her waist trying to show slade that she was his girl and slade saw this and turned to him

"You're a lucky man" he said to red x

"I know" he said pulling star closer

"Okay apprentices your first mission is to steal these four computer disks from Wayne enterprises the child can stay here I will not harm her"

"Yes slade" they all said at once

At titans tower

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm rang out all around the tower causing every one to wake and run to the main room

"Who is it?" asked robin

"I don't know a new team or something but the computer says that the newbie's are workin for slade" cyborg said

"Titans go!"

At the crime scene

"Walk in to the light" robin yelled

"We don't take orders from you" a voice said

"Who are you?" terra asked

"We are slade's apprentices" the same voice said and they walked into the light causing the titans to freeze

"Star!!" robin yelled

"She's my star now bird boy" red x said putting an arm around her waist

"star w what are you doin workin for slade he's the bad guy!" beast boy yelled

"For fun" she replied

"Hey bitch I always new you were just a worthless tramp" Babs shouted causing a smirk to go on to starfire's face

"She's mine guys" starfire said casually and getting a nod from the others who the titans still had no clue as to who they were

"Split up cutie see you soon" red x said before giving her a quick kiss causing the titans eyes to get bigger and running of down one of the tunnels with the others running down different tunnels with the titans following close behind


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven and starla

Raven was floating after starla who had run down this hall when she was suddenly kicked in the stomach causing her to be pushed back in to the opposite wall.

"Looks like the demon isn't a challenge after all" starla said coming out of the shadows

"You haven't seen the half of me yet"

"Gimme you're best shot"

Ravens hands stared glowing white and she sent a shock wave right to starla and was shocked when starla did the exact same thing with red power in stead of her white magic she was so shocked she didn't notice the block that was levitating covered in red energy floating above her head until it hit her and the last thing she heard before she passed out was starla whispering in her ear

"Long time no see sis"

Cyborg, beastboy and hj

Cyborg had spotted hj up ahead and motioned beast boy to be quiet witch he did while he used his sonic cannon to knock him unconscious.

"Well that was easy" beast boy said

"Lets get him to titans tower the others ill have to deal he could be important" he said lifting up hj with beast boys help

Starfire and Babs

"What did I ever do to you" Babs yelled as she was dodging stars many star bolts

"You were born" starfire yelled back before she started glowing a light green and then disappearing only to reaper behind Babs

"Bye bye bat girl" she said before knocking her unconscious and going off to get the computer chips

Sandra and terra 

Terra was running down the tunnel after Sandra when a large bolder came out of nowhere and flew straight in to her and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Sandra's smirking face

Red x and robin

Red x and robin where at hand to hand combat and somehow robin had pinned red x to the wall with one of his own x things and was repeatedly punching him in the face

"You're just jealous bird boy"

"Jealous of what I'm not the one stuck to the wall"

"She left you for me" he said causing robin to freeze

Mean while with starfire

Starfire had just got the disks and was wondering what to do.

"I will go and help x" she said to herself because she knew how bad they could get when they were in combat and walked down the tunnel they had ran down but taking her time because she also knew that red x would want to hit him a bit first.

Back to robin and red x

"She'll come back" robin stated

"No she wont she's happy with me and I can prove it"

"Go a head"

"I asked her to marry me"

"Oh how was rejection"

"He was not rejected" a voice said they turned to see starfire standing at the door way a look of playfulness on her

"Cutie your x is being an ass hole please tell him were engaged"

"Were engaged" starfire replied casually

"What star how can you say yes to that thing" robin shouted at her

"that thing as you put it is the thing I love" she said walking over to red x and making her finger glow and make a faint green flame on the end of it that went through the x binding him to the wall and cutting him loose.

"Bye bye bird boy" red x said putting an arm around stars waist and teleporting them out of there and leaving a socked and pained robin behind


End file.
